


kevin does a scare and noah acts like an angry toddler. what's new?

by beetle (txnyaochxko)



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: ?? i wanna know, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Competition, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, JUST, Lowercase, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spooky, The Boardwalk, WHY IS THAT NOT A TAG??, a random person ig, hello tribetwelve fandom?? get on that, it's mostly them just bein buddies, no beta we die like men, not really - Freeform, not really an oc though, only kevnoah if u squint...., which i live for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txnyaochxko/pseuds/beetle
Summary: it's all in the title really. noah and kevin are ghosts and they have a scaring competiton.
Relationships: Kevin Haas | The Observer/Noah Maxwell
Kudos: 7





	kevin does a scare and noah acts like an angry toddler. what's new?

**Author's Note:**

> well howdy partner. it's me, tenya. or max, or gob, or august. doesn't really matter.  
> me and ocha don't post that much, we don't post at all actually.  
> i've had this little fic in my notes, so why not finally post it?  
> anyways, enjoy, and have a good day/night.

it was a partly cloudy day in florida, and kevin and noah were doing their usual ghost schemes. rustling a few bushes, scaring a few animals, and other things. today was a slow day, where barely anyone came around, which now that they had thought about it, was pretty much everyday. on the rare occasion that someone did come around, though, they had a silent agreement. whoever scared the person had- well they had nothing to give as a prize, so the only thing that they 'won' was bragging rights. this wasn't very important to kevin, but to noah, bragging rights were just as good as twenty dollars you find randomly on the street. so when a boy, looking about 13-ish, appeared on the boardwalk where the two spectors resided, noah sprung right into action.  
he started by strolling behind the boy, making sure his steps could be heard. the boy turned around, seein nothing behind him. he looked around nervously, before continuing on his walk.  
kevin was up ahead, as he had noticed the boy a few minutes earlier, and had walked about a mile ahead, waiting underneath the structure. his plan was to knock on the bottom of the path, and when the boy went to check it out, the spirit would shake the bushes around the area violently, or, try to.  
noah continued walking behind the boy, to which the boy turned around again and again, gradually getting more scared. when he reached the place where kevin was hiding, the appartition pounded on the bottom of the boardwalk, to which the boy jumped. noah seemed a bit surprised as well, as he had not known what kevin was planning. the boy reluctantly looked underneath the structure, and kevin shook a bush with one arm, then started shaking another bush with his other arm. the boy shrieked, and sprinted in the other direction. kevin crawled to the top of the boardwalk, and grinned, knowing noah would not be happy about loosing.  
just as suspected, noah had a deep scowl on his face. kevin cackled, and punched the other's arm light. "maybe you'll win next time." he said.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, if you did. i appreciate it.


End file.
